


Say It, Baby (NSFW)

by maxiedear



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiedear/pseuds/maxiedear
Summary: You’ve tied yourself in the same way you have multiple times before, the same ropes, the same toys, and even the same bed frame. The problem: you couldn’t get the knots undone.





	Say It, Baby (NSFW)

You’ve tied yourself in the same way you have multiple times before, the same ropes, the same toys, and even the same bed frame. The problem: you couldn’t get the knots undone. Maybe you tied them wrong, or just a little too tight for your hands to wriggle out of their binds, either way you were stuck. Your hands are above your head, so you can’t use your teeth to pry open the knots. The vibrator tied to your thigh is still on, pressing against your core. You try to wiggle it away from your heat, but you know you tied it tight enough that it wouldn’t slip.

You didn’t dare call for Adam or Barbara, too embarrassed for their sake, vanilla to their cores. There was Beetlejuice, but calling for him put all the embarrassment on yourself. You could imagine how hard he would laugh, how he would talk about it for ages, and you thought about your vulnerable position. Here you are, bound by your own hands, considering calling a demon who’s whole schtick is sex jokes and innuendos.

And then you think a little harder…

Maybe it couldn’t be so bad, having him find you like this. You can’t deny your affections and attractions to the ghost with the most. Would he even like seeing you like this? You weigh your options, take a deep breath, and call Beetlejuice.

“Hey babes, what’s—”

“Help me,” you whine. Beetlejuice’s hair turns bright pink, and blush spreads across his cheeks. He examines your work, pulling on the ropes you tied, eyes hungry and roaming over your body.

“Looks like you’ve gotten yourself in quite the predicament, baby,” he smirks.

“Just help me out,” you beg, straining against the knots.

“Help you out, huh? Are you sure that’s what you want? It looks like you’ve already helped yourself,” he chuckles, running his rough hands over your torso, stopping on your hips. You nod as he massages the muscle and fat sitting on your hips, and you hear your heart beating in your chest. “Say please,” he says as he nuzzles his face in the crook of your neck, scratching your soft skin with his beard.

“_Please_,” you sob as he nibbles your shoulders. He pulls away and grins before untying the vibrator still buzzing on your leg, but leaves your hands tied. He removes his jacket and pants, and slowly peels away his shirt and boxers, all while maintaining eye contact. You felt your cheeks and core warm as you watched, taking in the sight of him in front of you.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll help you,” he smiles as he wraps your legs around his waist. His already dripping cock rubs against your still sensitive heat, making you shudder as you watch the pale, green fluid meet your skin. When he brushes your lips against yours, you whimper and pull against your restraints. He presses his tongue against yours and groans, digging his fingers into your hips. You rock your hips against his, letting your slick coat his length as your tongues explore each other’s mouths. You gasp when he ruts against you, and Beetlejuice grins.

“You like that?” he asks, grinding against you. “Say it, doll.”

“I like it,” you nod. He presses the tip of his cock to your awaiting entrance, and eases in. He whines as he pushes himself inside you, making you moan. He fills you perfectly, stretching you enough to feel full. When Beetlejuice pulls out, you whine and struggle against the knots you tied.

“Easy, baby,” he says softly, his gravely voice deep and rough. “I’ll take care of you.”

He begins thrusting into you, finding a languid but steady pace. He plants kisses down your arms and neck, stopping to suck bruises on your shoulders and collarbones, wet with his pale green saliva. You cry out when he bites down on your neck, his teeth sharp. He traces the glowing mark with his tongue, gently kissing around it before examining it proudly.

“What’ll your coworkers think?” he asks, picking up his pace. “Will you tell them you tied yourself up? That you made yourself sensitive with a vibrator strapped to you? Or will you just tell them the demon in your house did it?”

The thought of others seeing how he marked you makes the flame inside you grow, and your moans fill the room. Beetlejuice’s speech starts to slur as he praises you, telling you what he hopes you’ll say. His hands roam freely, groping and caressing your hips and thighs.

“Are you going to tell them I made you cum? Cum for me, baby,” he pants. Your legs shake as you reach your orgasm, your wrists pulling against the ropes. He pulls out before painting his glowing seed across your stomach and chest, bright against your skin.

Beetlejuice fumbles with the knots you tied, and as soon as you are free, you run your hands through his fading pink hair. He smiles as he kisses you softly, taking the time to massage your arms as you catch your breath.

  


**Author's Note:**

> _ [Follow me!](https://linktr.ee/maxiedear) _


End file.
